


-Черта в мешке не утаишь-

by Emory_Greaf



Series: -Любимые черти- [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emory_Greaf/pseuds/Emory_Greaf
Summary: Шила, ох простите - черта, в мешке не утаишь.Либо же, если перефразировать - рано или поздно, все тайное становится явным.





	-Черта в мешке не утаишь-

**Author's Note:**

> Третья часть серии
> 
> Паблик автора - https://vk.com/deep_subconsciousness  
> Паблик художника и идейного вдохновителя, где можно нагрести скетчей и даже мини-додзинси про эту парочку - https://vk.com/slowsm

-Хисока! - Такое ощущение, будто рыжая обдолбалась чем-то. Ну, или в космос улетела - по крайней мере, охарактеризовать как-то еще лицо полностью отсутствующего в данной реальности человека и столь же полное отсутствие малейшего отклика на существующую реальность, Мачи просто не могла. - Хисока, нет ну ты серьезно? - Повелительницу Нитей впрочем, подобное не останавливало. Она знала, что Моро - не просто безалаберная кошка, но долбанная шкодливая лиса. Лиса, кою, если не потыкать носом в содеянное в первые же минуты после совершения очередной пакости - однозначно не поймет за что ее мать вашу наказывают. 

Кстати. Потыкать носом. 

-Ай! - Вот на это чертова клоунесса реагирует. Да и сложно, будучи всего лишь человеком, улететь по-настоящему далеко без применения психотропных препаратов….достаточно далеко, чтобы не почувствовать как тебя бьют. 

Толстая тетрадка, формата альбомного листа, еще раз чувствительно проходится ей пониже спины - для острастки. Мачи усмехается мрачно....а потом стонет через стиснутые зубы и подавляет порыв подойти к ближайшей твердой поверхности - побиться о нее головой. 

Ну да. Так разозлилась, что совсем забыла - Хисоку Моро тыкать в ее шкоды подобным образом бесполезно. Бывшая одноклассница, а ныне просто соседка по квартире и....

….любовница - боже, это словно где-то поперек горла встает....

….в общем этот рыженький "подарок", прилетевший не иначе, как из космоса и выбравший в качестве изучаемого объекта Мачи Комачине....знать бы еще по каким критериям….она реагирует как обычно - не по человечески. 

То есть - поворачивается всем корпусом и смотрит восторженным взглядом с легкой привычно-безумной искрой на дне черных узких зрачков. 

Повелительница Нитей даже отреагировать не успевает, как оказывается, прижата к чужой груди, втиснута буквально в слишком высокое и слишком сильное для нормальной девушки тело. 

О, Ками-сама, ну зачем? Точнее за что именно ЭТОЙ вот, ты подарил сто девяносто сантиметров роста? 

Что бы она возомнила себя парнем? 

Ну что же, в этом случае задумка удалась. Оставалось только согласиться - Хисока Моро дала бы фору любому представителю мужской половины человечества в ооочень и ооочень многих аспектах. 

-Ммм, тебе так понравилось, сладенькая? – Мурлыканье, вырывающееся из чужого горла, зарождается где-то внутри грудной клетки вибрацией, облекается в скрипучие интонации и обертоны, а затем выскальзывая из этого ярко очерченного алым рта, соскальзывает с губ и попадает прямо под одежду Повелительницы Нитей, заставляя ту вздрогнуть, вспоминая каждое чертово мгновение....

….каждое чертово мгновение сегодняшнего дня, отдающееся мурашками под испачканной травяным соком одеждой, и сладко-тянущей судорогой между ног, прямо под крохотной плиссированной юбочкой....в общем-то, только под ней. По тому, как белье снова стало трофеем одной рыжей сучки! 

И именно воспоминание обо всем этом, заставляет жестом профессиональной лисовладелицы свернуть тетрадку в трубку, а потом от души шлепнуть уже не слишком огромную тугую задницу, а неосмотрительно наклоненную к Мачи голову. 

\- Ай! Мачи, за что? - Острохарактерные черты клоунессы с чуть смазанным, немного потекшим гримом, обиженно искажаются, а Комачине выворачивается из чужой хватки, выглядя, как взъерошенный и очень злой еж, не смотря даже на неимоверно мягкие волосы. Просто они то ли от тисканий наэлектризовались, то ли дыбом от очередного мозговыверта этой рыжей бестии. 

-Серьезно Моро? Нет, вот реально серьезно? - Тетрадка летит в рыжую, однако та лишь отбивает ее легко рукой и улыбается широко, мгновенно теряя напускное возмущение, выглядя до отвращения неприлично довольной сытой хищницей, снова наведавшейся….нет, не в курятник - трахать куриц она никогда откровенно не любила. 

Ох, ей всегда нравился кто-то нестандартный, умный, особенный – например, вот такой розовый очаровательный ёжик! Главное не рассмеяться, вспоминая недавно виденную у Шалнарка на консоли новую часть игры про Соника. 

Ежи спасают мир от суперзлодея! 

Ну, на злодея она вполне может сойти, а Мачи пускай спасает….отвлекая ее внимание от окружающих. 

Моро не может сдержаться и облизывается, глядя на девушку напротив - маленькая, взъерошенная….чудо как хороша! Просто валить и трахать. И чем только снова недовольна? Впрочем.....ежики всегда пыхтят, словно они недовольны. Нужно только правильно уметь гладить их по пузику - тогда на пыхтение можно не обращать внимания. И стоит об этом подумать, как Комачине снова попадает в чужой захват, вскрикнув возмущенно, а руки клоунессы оказываются под ее легкой летней кофточкой. 

-Я всегда предельно серьезна, - заявляет эта рыжая бестия с донельзя довольным лицом, облизываясь....поднимая руку выше, ныряя под легкий лифчик - даже без чашечек (за что будь благословенен его создатель благодаря которому чужие сосочки видны даже через ткань). И тут же стискивает такую красивую тугую грудь удобно ложащуюся в ладонь. 

Даже тот самый сосочек оказывается ровно между средним и указательным пальцем, сжатый осторожно, но жестко. У клоунессы глаза почти закатываются от восторга и от ощущения этой тяжести в руке, а Мачи невольно привстает на цыпочках от острой судороги, пробежавшей вниз по телу….и от того, что ее слишком плотно прижимают к высокому, пахнущему травой, возбуждением и сладостями телу

-Серьезно, нужно было делать это в парке?! Именно в парке?! - Щеки до сих пор горят от воспоминаний. От ощущения мягкой парковой травы, за которой старательно ухаживаю служители того парка….от этой самой травы, щекочущей спину, забивающейся в волосы и гладящей буквально по телу, когда Мачи оказывается прижата к ней возле озера поздним вечером на летнем фестивале. 

А еще щеки горят от того, как приходилось зажимать рот руками, чтобы члены Гений Рёдан, встретившиеся через месяц после выпускного и решившие прогуляться все вместе, не услышали ее стонов и всхлипов. 

Благо, рот Моро был занят в тот момент, чтобы привлечь к ним внимание ее длинным несдержанным языком. 

Черт побери - рот Моро и ее длинный....слишком длинный для нормального человека язык, которые были заняты Мачи. 

Остается только мурашками покрыться в дополнение к румянцу, вспоминая эти не слышимые практически из-за фейерверков, но вполне ощутимые вибрации….это урчание, доносившееся меж ее ног и отдающее куда-то в основание позвоночника, а также в низ живота. 

Сейчас же, в тишине их собственной квартиры они их и слышит прекрасно….а еще ощущает, какое горячее у Хисоки тело, и как чужие руки явно требуют продолжения сегодняшнего, шустро избавляя Повелительницу Нитей от остатков одежды. 

-Конечно - именно там, - отвечает нагло-утвердительно эта лиса. От очередной вспышки за окном, Комачине вдруг кажется, будто у той на миг становятся видны рыжие мягкие уши, как у оборотня, а за спиной вырастает тень от девяти подвижных хвостов. Но это лишь игра света в их темной квартире, а еще зализанные назад гелем, но все равно растрепанные сексом в парке рыжие пряди. 

Мачи даже замирает, на миг перестав вырываться....чтобы возмущенно зашипеть от вспышки камеры чужого сотового телефона.

-Да ты окончательно сдурела?! - Взвывает Повелительница нитей, чувствуя, как холодеют от ужаса пятки и вспыхивает огнем раздражения затылок. Что она вообще спрашивает?! Конечно, Хисока сдурела! Она в последние три месяца, как открыла для себя инстаграм, куда можно тоннами сливать свои полуголые фотки и получать одобрение извращенцев со всех концов мира, вообще невменяемая стала! 

Да ладно бы свои собственные фотографии в разных костюмчиках и без оных светила - так она еще и фото Комачине периодически туда выкладывала. Благо, пока только пристойные! 

Ключевое слово «пока». 

Мачи с содроганием ждала дня, когда рыжей бестии окончательно снесет голову. И вот он настал - по тому, как фотографию, где на тебе лишь короткая юбчонка, опущенная с плеч кофточка и только чужая рука, закрывающая твою оголенную грудь от зрителей - ну никак скромной не назовешь! 

-Моро, не смей! - Зашипела девушка. 

-Что "Моро"? - Состроила невинные глаза Хисока. - Что "не смей"? Я разве что-то успела сделать? Неужели трахнула тебя перед всей Труппой? Или сделал случайный минет данчо, а сама об этом не помню? 

-Да! Ты, черт побери, трахнула меня в тех долбанных кустах, практически под носом у всей Труппы! – взорвалась Повелительница нитей. Нервный жар уже переполз на ее щеки, а внутри живота все стянуло острым спазмом нехорошего предчувствия, когда она увидела, как Хисока, держа свою длинную руку повыше, дабы Комачине не дотянулась, что-то набирает большим пальцем в телефоне. Еще носом бы себе помогала, сучка рыжая - вон какое нетерпение и предвкушение пакости на лице написано! - Моро! - Взвыла Комачине, понимая - клоунесса похоже совершенно пьяная от адреналина. 

-Что? - Издевательски протянули в ответ. 

\- Не смей, слышишь, не смей никуда выставлять это! - Даже в темноте квартиры кажется, щеки Мачи сейчас должны полыхать от гнева, ужаса и смущения. 

-Я и не собираюсь, - деланно надула губы Моро, но Повелительница Нитей не почувствовала облегчения и не купилась - у этой рыжей лисицы ничего так просто не бывает! - Это все в личную коллекцию, - мурлыкнула клоунесса, снова стискивая ладонь на чужой груди, оттягивая сосок и прижимая свою девушку теснее, чувствуя острое удовлетворения от обладания этим человеком. 

Дай ей волю она бы каждый кусочек чужого тела вылизала и покрыла метками принадлежности...а это кстати хорошая идея. 

В личную коллекцию - к фотографиям тебя в костюмчике горничной и в костюме полицейской, и с пушистым хвостиком, вставленным в твою чудесную попочку, поднятую прямо к камере, - по мере перечисления Мачи все больше побледнела, понимая - она явно не успела что-то заметить во время очередного их секса....например как ее фотографируют. 

Впрочем, а вы много бы заметили? Особенно, когда вас имеют до тех самых фейерверков взрывающихся сейчас над парком рядом с их домом....только вот эти фейерверки у вас перед глазами. 

-Хотя.... - а вот и оно, то самое вечное "но" которое есть в словах этой инари, причуды ради принявшей человеческий облик. 

Хисока растягивает губы в широкой, счастливой донельзя усмешке, мурлычет по-лисьи, ее сердце бьется где-то глубоко внутри гулко, сильно, ровно. 

-Как на счет отправить парочку фото твоему любимому данчо, на которого ты снова пялилась пол вечера? - В голосе Моро проскальзывает все та же бесшабашно-сумасшедшая искра, а вдобавок к ней - нотка ревности. Девушка показывает Комачине экран мобильника на котором та самая фотография….

….и еще несколько из парка. 

Несколько совершенно непристойных фото, снятых в ракурсе снизу, так, что видна грудь под корой сбился специально сдернутый туда Моро топ, видны чудесные сосочки, видна запрокинутая голова, видны струящиеся по плечам распущенные мягкие розовые волосы, видны закрытые глаза и приоткрытый рот, а так же видно искаженное оргазмом лицо. 

Это не инстаграм, нет. И никакая другая социальная сеть. Это личное сообщение Куроро Люциферу. 

А палец Хисоки - застыл ровно над кнопкой отправки.

-Моро! Съешь таблетку от бешенства, или еще раз меня отымей, но не смей это отправлять, сучка ревнивая! - У Мачи все между ног сводит от понимания того что босс....может ВОТ ЭТО ВОТ увидеть. Да, не только у одной рыжей лисицы есть влажные фантазии по отношению к этому парню. 

От слов Повелительницы Нитей, Моро смеется тихо, скрипуче, прямо в чужое ушко. 

-Мне казалось, всем в группировке должно быть давно и точно ясно насколько ты без ума от нашего лидера, - белоснежные крепкие зубы с острыми клыками прихватили край горящей из-за притока крови ушной раковины Мачи. - Ладно, воспользуюсь твоим без сомнения щедрым предложением. Только костюмчик тебе подберем, ладно? 

Она вдвигает колено меж чужих ног, легко приподнимая Комачине повыше вдоль своего тела - чтобы та терлась буквально о ее бедро....и чтобы по нему текла смазка, оставшаяся еще после парка. Повелительница Нитей выдыхает облегченно, чувствуя как отпускает испуг, а затем невольно стонет глухо, ощущая как сжимаются от трения рассаженные мышцы влагалища. 

Стук в дверь - как гром небесный, заставляет обеих девушек замереть, а Хисоку еще и телефон нервно уронить. Стеклянный корпус как кусок мыла просто выскальзывает меж слишком сильно сжатых пальцев. 

-Мачи? - Голос Куроро вынуждает обеих дернуться. 

Сколько лидер успел услышать? - судорожно мечется в голове Мачи  
Это карма такая? - оторопело соображает Хисока.

-Данчо....? - Повелительница Нитей съезжает вдоль тела клоунессы и подходит недоверчиво ко входной двери. Сердце стучит судорожно, ей остается лишь надеяться что они говорили достаточно тихо, дабы не потревожить соседей….и чтобы Люцифер ничего не услышал. - Что-то случилось? 

-Да... - Звучит растерянно с той стороны. - Я немного зачитался и пропустил последний автобус, идущий в нужную мне сторону. Электрички тоже уже не ходят. Можно переночевать у тебя? - Голос парня звучит недоуменно и сонно, а Комачине выдыхает облегченно. И правда - он же весь вечер останавливался то у одной ярко освещенной лавочки, то у другой - читая какую-то старую потрепанную книгу без названия....до тех пор, пока остальные Пауки не ловили его за рукав летнего кимоно и не тащили дальше. - А еще у меня что-то с телефоном. Я пытался дозвониться до наших, но сигнал не проходит.

-Да, конечно вам можно переночевать тут, - Комачине судорожно поправляет одежду, а потом замирает. И поворачивается к ехидно скалящейся Моро. 

Точно. 

Босс ведь не в курсе с кем Мачи живет. 

-Из-за праздника связь работает с тормозами, - проговаривает девушка с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, судорожно соображая как ей разрешить эту непростую задачу, достойную курса высшей математики. В этот момент стихают фейерверки за окном. - Вот...сейчас должна появиться сеть, - звучит совсем уж глухо….и точно - на мобильник Куроро с той стороны обрушивается град сообщений. 

По перебивающим друг друга мелодиям, Мачи даже может определить, кто именно их посылал. 

Имперский марш - Фэйтан.  
Убить Билла - Пакунода.  
Миссия невыполнима - Финкс. 

И....последним - короткий ехидный смешок из какого-то фильма ужасов. 

Так в памяти сотового Куроро отмечена….Хисока. 

Та моргает теперь недоуменно - "мол, я ничего не посылала" 

-Эм....я наверное не вовремя, - вдруг звучит еще более растерянный голос данчо с той стороны двери. - Не подумал….совсем не подумал. Извини Мачи. - Повелительница Нитей и Моро, как завороженные одновременно переводят взгляды на телефон клоунессы, лежащий на полу. 

Ехидно мерцающий фотографиями Мачи....теми самыми фотографиями. 

И отчетом об успешно выполненной доставке.


End file.
